Pidge
by Reid Phantom
Summary: A request based series of ficlets set in a Moana AU of Voltron. (Used to be Shiny but has now been expanded) Latest chapter: Princess Pidge and Hunk crash on an island (no thanks to the sky) and meet Lance (Okay, maybe a little thanks). Pidge is not amused.
1. Shiny

**IDK why I did this. I won't be busting out the entire movie, but if anyone wants certain scenes, let me know.**

* * *

"Listen," Lance scoffed. "For a thousand years, I've only been thinking about keeping this face pretty, getting my bow, and being awesome again. And it's not getting screwed up by a pair of mortals who have no business inside of a monster cave except…" Lance paused as he saw a shimmering shell. "Except maybe as bait."

Pidge narrowed her eyes at the demigod. "What are you thinking?"

* * *

"Wow, a shiny, glittery cave. And just like me, it's covered in sparkly treasure. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle," Pidge deadpanned as she and Hunk walked into the cave, Hunk banging on the drum Lance had given him.

"You're not selling it," the demigod whispered to her.

"This is stupid, I'm just gonna walk up and get it," she whispered back, ignoring Hunk, who was nervously banging on the drum a little faster.

"Pidge."

"You go up there, she will kill you. Just stick to the plan. Oh! When she shows up, keep her distracted. Make her talk about herself. She loves bragging about how great she is."

"You two must get along swell!" Pidge hissed, turning away

"Pidge!"

"No, not since I kissed her son."

Pidge froze. "You did what!?" She looked back to the rock Lance had been hiding behind, but he was gone.

"Pidge," Hunk whined, pressing close to his best friend.

"What, Hunk? What is- oh?"

"What are you doing here?"

Pidge's eyes widened when she saw the giant cheetah slink out of the shadows. It was almost pure black with brilliant violet eyes and claws that clicked against the stone floor as it stalked towards them. The girl jumped when it's head shot forward, stopping just before her, causing her to stumble back into Hunk. The giant shell Lance had given her as a disguise slipped off, clattering to the floor.

"You're nothing but humans," it snorted. It laid down in front of them and Hunk tried to retreat, only for its tail to curl around, trapping them. "What are you doing down here in the lair of a monster? Hmmm?"

"We, uh," Hunk glanced at Pidge then dropped his drum and held out his arms. "Because you're amazing! And, um, we mortals have heard the tales of the great Suck-in-"

"Sekinetsu! The great Sekinetsu!" Pidge cut in.

The cat snorted and flicked its tail. "Nice try, but I'm not my mom, mortals. You'll need to do better than that."

"You're not… Sekinetsu?" Pidge asked, turning to Hunk. He shrugged.

"Keith, my man, love what you've done with the place!"

The cat (Keith?) hissed and rolled over, revealing Lance standing atop a mound of treasure. "Lance, long time no see. It's been… How many centuries since you showed up, kissed me, then disappeared?"

"Wait, you kissed that thing?" Hunk said, side-eying the cat.

"And what's that supposed to mean, mortal?"

"Nothing, oh great and mighty Keith!"

"My name's not-"

"He doesn't always look like a cat," Lance explained, cutting the cat off. "And in my defense, your mom did try to eat me, Keith."

"And now I get to finish the job," a voice growled as a red lioness twice the size of Keith dropped down from the ceiling.

"We'll see about that," Lance snorted, pulling his bow from the pile. "I'm back, Beautiful!" He pressed a kiss to the wood then looked at his arm. "What do you say, Blue?" The figure on his arm transformed into a striped cat. "Giant tiger, coming up!" He held up the bow and it glowed blue. In a flash his form was replaced… by a catfish.

Keith snorted as Lance's form flickered between different animals, none of which remotely cat shaped, before returning to his normal appearance. Sekinetsu shook off her shock and pounced at the demigod.

"We have to help him!" Hunk shouted as the lioness battered Lance's form about.

"Do we _have_ to? He does kind of deserve it. This isn't the first time he's tried to steal from my mom. Honestly, the first time she caught him wasn't even the first time."

"Yeah, he's kind of a jerk," Pidge agreed. "But we need him."

"Why?"

"It's, uh," Pidge started, glancing around.

"The sky sent us on a mission to have Lance replace the Heart of Allura!"

"Hunk!"

"The sky, huh? Shiro must be have an off day."

Hunk and Pidge jumped as thunder rumbled from outside the cave. Keith just snorted.

"Alright, fine. So you got any plans on how to keep my mom from eating the idiot?"


	2. You're Welcome

Hunk yawned and sat up. He looked around, frowning when he didn't recognize his whereabouts.

Rover flew up to him and started chirping.

"Rover?" Hunk's eyes widened.

 _A storm, losing control, crashing._

"Pidge!" Hunk tried to stand, and fell off their ship.

Pidge groaned when Hunk landed on her and shoved at him.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" the boy asked, scrambling off her and helping her up.

"Fine," Pidge growled, brushing sand off herself. She checked that the heart was still tucked into the locket on her wrist before climbing up on a rock. "Umm… What?" she yelled at the sky. "I said help us! And wrecking our ship? Not helping!"

A raincloud swirled into existence above her, rinsing off the sand she had missed.

"Why you-"

"Pidge, please don't argue with the sky," Hunk sighed as he looked over the ship.

The girl turned on him, then her eyes widened as she saw the designs behind Hunk. Bows formed from tally marks scattered about the rocks. "Lance?" she asked, glancing up.

Clouds swirled together into a checkmark.

She looked back down, then gasped as she saw a shadow approaching. "Lance!" She grabbed Hunk's arm and Rover and ducked behind the ship.

"Wha-"

"Sh!" Pidge hissed, pointing towards the approaching shadow.

"Oh. Okay, so what do we do now? Just walk up and ask him?"

"No asking," Pidge said. "He's coming with us, whether he wants to or not."

"Oh great, so we just walk up and, _Lance, demigod of the snow and sea, this is Princess Katie of Altea. You will board her ship, sail across the sky, and restore the Heart of Allura._ "

"Exactly," Pidge said, turning to him.

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Sh!" Pidge peeked back out, and frowned when she didn't see the shadow. "Where'd he-"

"A ship!"

The two jumped as the ship was lifted right off the ground.

"The gods have given me a-" Lance cut off as he saw the two and Hunk and Pidge jumped out of the way as he nearly dropped the ship on them. He frowned, thinking he'd crushed them, and lifted the ship up.

Pidge came to his side and held out her katar. When he looked up at her, she said, "Lance, shapeshifter, demigod of the snow and sea. I am Pidge-"

"Hero of Men."

Pidge cut off, blinking in confusion. "Wh-what?"

"It's actually Lance, shapeshifter, demigod of the snow and sea, hero of men. I interrupted, from the top, hero of men. Go."

Pidge frowned. "I am Pi-"

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. And women. Men and women. Both. All. Not a guy-girl thing. You know, I'm a hero to all. You're doing great." Lance winked at her and did a finger gun.

Pidge stared up at the demigod incredibly. "What? No, I'm here to-"

"Oh, of course, of course. Yes, yes, yes, yes. I always have time for my fans," Lance chuckled.

Pidge glanced at Hunk, who shrugged. "Hey!" she exclaimed when Lance yanked the katar out her hand and snatched Rover out of the air.

"When you use a bird to write with, it's called tweeting," he said as he used the hummingbird to carve a message into the wooden handle. "I know, not every day you get a chance to meet your hero." He held out the katar, showing the heart and bow he'd carved.

Pidge stared at the blade blankly then kicked his shin. She grabbed Lance's ear and yanked his head down to hers. "You are _not_ my hero! And I'm not here so you can sign my dagger. I'm here because you stole the Heart of Allura and you will board my ship, sail across the sky, and put it back!"

Lance sent her an unimpressed look and stood up, dragging Pidge along for the ride. "Um, yeah, it almost sounded like you don't like me. Which is _impossible_ because I got stuck here for a thousand years, trying to get the heart as a gift for you mortals so you could have the power to create life itself. Not to mention, well, look at me." He winked again. "Yeah, so what I believe you were trying to say is thank you."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

Pidge stared up at the demigod.

Hunk, sensing what was coming, grabbed the girl just as she jumped for Lance's neck.

Lance raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Okay, okay. I see what's happening, yeah. You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange. You don't even know how you feel. It's adorable! Well it's nice to see that humans never change," Lance chuckled turning away from the two and heading towards the rocks. "Yes it's really me, It's Lance! Breathe it in. I know it's a lot - the hair, the bod - when you're staring at a demigod. Just let it sink in then follow me."

"I can't believe anyone could be so obnoxious," Pidge hissed.

"Come on, he's been here for who knows how long all by himself. He's probably just not used to people. Besides, we need him."

Pidge huffed and crossed her arms, but calmed down. "Let's just get this over with," she muttered, following the demigod.

Lance led the two to a cave. "Ladies first," he said, bowing and gesturing towards the opening.

Pidge stomped on his barefoot and went inside the cave, followed by Hunk.

"Woah," the boy gasped, looking around the cave, which was lit up by a hole in the ceiling. It glittered with pearls, stones, and pieces of shells in all colors of the rainbow.

"Woah is right," Pidge snorted, staring at the admittedly well-crafted, but huge statue of Lance.

"Glad you like it," Lance called from the entrance. The two turned just in time to see a rock roll in front of the entrance. "Thanks for the ship by the way!" Lance called just before the rock slid into place.


End file.
